


Favorite Uncle's Day

by hearmyvoice



Series: Me Kin: Team Uncle Week [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Team Uncle Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: After an adventure, Donald has a gift to deliver.





	Favorite Uncle's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **day 4.** celebrations.

The instant Scrooge woke up in grunts thanks to the incessant movements of his mattress, he knew it would be a very long day.

"Come on, Unca', wake up," Donald squawked as he jumped on the bed, laughing occasionally and holding his sailor's cap in his hand. "The more you sleep, the more money you lose."

He knew that the singing tone in his voice had been involuntary, but the Scottish duck had fallen so many times under his nephew's same spell that he no longer considered himself so gullible...

"Money that Ah can easily recover." Taking his spectacles from the nightstand, he sat down carving his eyes with the other hand, removing sleep and lizards.

He recognized that this was not something he would normally say, but he knew that money was a mere excuse for his nephew to wake him up.

Feeling the abrupt movement of the mattress when the wee duck landed on his bottom. "Shouldnae ye keep sleeping, lad? It is still too early."

Though of course, he was not one of those who rose when the sun was barely rising. He would have to find out where he acquired this custom; it could be useful to allow him to earn more money from the first minute of dawn.

"I kno', unca'! But I cannot sleep. Favorite Uncle's Day only happens once a year, and I want it to be spectacular." While saying that, he raised his hand to emphasize. The duck's gaze shone like Scrooge's used to do when he discovers a great ancient treasure, he could appreciate that when he put on his spectacles.

Favorite Uncle's Day had been a day created randomly by the twins, created essentially to be with him 24 hours, either on an adventure—small, though, defenseless enough for seven-year-olds, and with the proper permission of his sister and brother-in-law, of course—or accompanying him in the office.

Basically, it was a Duck-siblings-styled Take Your Child to Work.

Donald was the one who enjoyed it the most, especially if it was business. Della was more of the adventurous type like him, but his nephew never really specified why he enjoyed going to a company having the adrenaline of an adventure and the satisfaction of finding a valuable artifact.

He didn't want to believe that the attempted kidnapping with the Beagle Boys two years ago had something to do with it, wanting to attribute it to his cautious and fearful personality.

But it really didn't bother him. Moreover, he was fascinated that Donald had an interest in his duties as an entrepreneur.

If it continued like this, probably the youngest of the twins could be the future heir of McDuck Enterprises.

"Maybe, but as you always say: time is money." Behind his nephew's charming smile and his comic way of rubbing his thumb with his index and middle fingers, Scrooge could sense Donald's exhaustion. He knew that despite his self-imposed schedule, or his excitement for the proclaimed day, a child's body was not used to being activated so early.

"Ah knoo time is money, Donald. But we cannae start the day without yer sister. Remember: Favorite Uncle's Day involves me nephew _and_ niece, and she willnae wake up until in a few hours." He smiled gently fluttering the feathers of the young duck's hair watching him yawn. "Why dinnae ye rest another time?"

Donald shook his head, stubborn about going back to sleep, and smiled taking one of his uncle's pillows before he even had time to react.

"Don't worry unca', I took care of it." Wagging his tail, he came down between laughs from the bed, holding the pillow over his head. "Della, wake up lazy!"

He had run out of the bedroom dragging the pillow, excited for a new day discovering new things about his unca's activities in the company and one day being equal to him.

On the other side, Scrooge rolled his eyes smiling amused as he listened to his nephew's laughter until he silenced when he entered Della's room.

He was the only uncle the twins had knowledge of; even if it hurt, his brother Gideon was virtually unknown, creating a bittersweet feeling at the fact that they created a day in his honor.

Of course, it had been created after Ma Beagle's failed extortion attempt, allowing Donald to ignore the bitter memory for twenty-four hours to enjoy them with him, his huge heart not repairing resentment towards his person, a detail that soothed Scrooge to date.

Of course, the fear that this experience caused to Donald did not allow it to be discovered by Hortense and Quackmore, which had made it difficult for Scrooge to be able to see both of them again in the face, but not blaming him for it _calmed him._

His thoughts were interrupted when Della, claiming Donald on the cushions and squawks, made themselves heard. He allowed himself to smile when a typical fight between the siblings began, rising between grunts to take his robe.

It would be better if he will separate them and not Duckworth. In the meantime, he could ask him to prepare chocolate milk and toast and his morning nutmeg tea.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to disappoint the boy by telling him the adventure that was on his agenda that afternoon.

* * *

The adventure had not gone as bad as he expected. Fortunately there were no more than small scratches that with disinfectant, adhesive bandages and a small osculus could be treated, but besides that and untidy hair there was not a single feather out of place.

He should consider more adventures under the sea, Scrooge thought entering the mansion being followed by two ducklings. True, treasures were more difficult to identify as such in the ocean unlike one in South America or in Africa; but he had perceived a certain fascination in Donald. Despite his bad luck or the boy's tiredness, as a result of his sleep schedule, the old duck had noticed interest in him and the many lives and beauties it carried, the way his eyes shone at the moment he submarine completely entered the water.

"Young Donald, Miss Della, the washroom is ready. Please go clean before dinner." Duckworth received them keeping a stoic expression helping ducklings with their backpacks while Scrooge headed to the garage to store the jewels that characterized the treasure.

Being amazed enough by them that he did not perceive the way in which Donald's gaze shone as he whispered to the butler before handing him his backpack and giggling to the bathroom in the company of his twin.

* * *

Scrooge was more than used to seeing Donald and Della scribbling in a notebook in the dining room at that time of the afternoon or eating some dessert that Duckworth had consented to them.

But he was not used to seeing his nephew asleep in it, with his head resting on the table and shining on his face, drooling over what looked like a scrap of paper. Next to it was a box of half-full crayons and small cans of liquid glue and red and blue glitter respectively.

"Duckworth." Calling for the butler, he was surprised to see him leave the kitchen with a slice of apple pie with a glass of ice cream in one hand and a cup of nutmeg tea in the other.

The dog was also surprised by the condition of the duck.

"Young Donald asked me to prepare this for you to have a snack with you, but apparently he can't," he commented amusedly, showing the apex of a small smile. "Miss Della also fell asleep while you were bathing, Master Scrooge."

Nodding slowly, he looked back at his wee sleeper and allowed himself to smile, approaching to scoop him up carefully, looking sideways at the art.

Being surprised at the card on which Donald, Della and he were poorly drawn, holding hands, smiling and surrounded by what looked like coins. The clothes stood out thanks to the glitter.

The legend "Happy Favorite Uncle's Day" was written with crayons of different colors in a strange kaleidoscope, and stood out despite the typos by the stars and hearts that were basically the background and the saliva stain.

He smiled candidly and carefully wiped his face, watching him growl and curl up in his arms.

"Looks like the dream finally dominated ye, huh, lad?" He whispered, kissing Donald's forehead, smiling when he saw him calm down. "Please clean this while Ah escort Donald tae his room, Duckworth. Ye can join me in the dining room if ye like, but be kind enough tae leave the card on the table."

"As you say, sir." Showing stoicism again, he began cleaning the remains of the young duck's art.

The next day, a work of art began to be displayed in the kitchen, smiling over the duckling's shoulder when his gaze shone sweetly.


End file.
